Son of The Red-Turned-Gold
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: For the Red Rising Trilogy. This is just an epilogue I wrote for English class, but I am fairly proud of it. It describes Darrow telling his son, Pax, about his friends qualities and his namesake. Enjoy!


**This is just a little something I wrote for my English class a little while ago. I had to write an epilogue for a book/s. So I chose the Red Rising Trilogy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any books, no matter how much I might wish I did.**

 **One-shot, rated T because of Sevro... and... have fun reading!**

When Pax was five years old, Mustang and I told him the story of his namesake. We told him of Pax au Telemanus, and his death by the Jackal's blade. Of his death, of being stabbed eleven times by the Jackal's blade. We told him of Pax au Telemanus' war cry, his war cry, when he cried out his name as he fought. The terror he inspired, built as an Obsidian, his prosperity in battle, his fearlessness in battle. Of his undying loyalty, his reluctance to hurt me when I insisted he whip me 25 times, his key role in taking House Ceres. Awed as he was, he set about with a determined grin on his face, yelling,

"I will be as great as Pax au Telemanus! Pax au Augustus! Pax au Augustus!"

The day Pax turned six, I told him about the rage of Ares. I took him, sat him upon my knee, and told the story of Ares. I told him the story of Fitchner au Barca, his roles as Ares, Proctor Mars and the Rage Knight. He looked upon me with awe, awed at the story of Fitchner interwoven with battles, trickery, deception and betrayal. As the story ended, he asked for more, but was left waiting, until he turned seven.

When Pax turned seven, I took him upon my knee, sat him down. He sat on my knee, waiting for the story he knew was coming. I gathered my breath, and told the story of the strength of Ragnar. He had listened, silent, patient, as the story of Ragnar, my loyal Obsidian friend, The Shield of Tinos, came to an end. He was amazed at the loyalty, the care, the bravery, of Ragnar, a Stained Obsidian. As I had neared the part of Ragnar's death, I had halted, yet Pax hadn't said a word while I stopped. He waited, still upon my knee, enthralled by the story. Upon the end, he had silently stared into space, before he had murmured,

"I wish I could have met someone like you, Ragnar. Someone as amazing as you."

The morning of Pax's eighth birthday, he didn't wait for me to take him on my knee. He found me, sat upon my knee, and stared at me, waiting for the next story that came with his birthday. I looked him in the eye, and told the story of the honour of Cassius. I tell him of how, though I killed his brother, in the end, of how he didn't hold it against me and aided in the killing of the Sovereign. I told him of how, even given many chances, let me live, and instead helped in the killing of our mutual enemies. He sat, amazed at Cassius' choices, and then told me of how he wanted to be as honourable as Cassius.

On his ninth birthday, Pax sought me out, and sat, quietly, waiting for the next story I had to tell. For his ninth birthday, I told him of the love of Sevro au Barca. I told of his story, and all of his crude jokes and statements, such as his infamous "shit escalates" ( _Morning Star_ , page 93), and his little rhymes he favoured like "if your heart beats like a drum and your leg's a little wet, it's 'cause the Reaper's come to collect a little debt" ( _Golden Son_ , chapter 35). I told of his Howlers, and all of his stupid tricks, like where his Howlers, including him, hid inside horse carcases for a day in the Institute to get the jump on one of the houses. I told of his love for Victra, and their relationship and marriage, in the middle of war, on a starShip. Pax, he laughed. Sevro's story was a unique one, funny and serious, at the same time. Sevro's crude jokes and _unique_ personality set the story apart from the others, and gave Pax the chance to laugh, to laugh about Sevro and his _unique_ story.

I had to tell him off from acting like Sevro, a few days later. I dread the day Sevro gets to my son. The day that happens… Sevro might be missing some… parts…

For Pax's tenth birthday, I told him of the loyalty of Victra. Since Victra came of the House Julii, whom switched sides on whims, her loyalty was to be treasured. I told her story, of how she convinced her mother to fight with us, instead of against us. Her loyalty was one to be treasured, and I told Pax,

"Friends like Victra are the best type of friends."

He agreed.

For his eleventh birthday, I told him my final story. I told him of Eo. I told him of her dream. Eo's dream. I told him of her first rebellion, her first time she told me we needed to break the chains. I told of her hanging, of her song, of her pregnancy which ended with her. I told him of how she was known as Persephone, how her song sparked the tinder of the rebellion. I told him the consequences of her dream, the benefits as well.

I told him my life's story because of Eo's dream. I told him of our childish love. I told him of my transition from lowRed to Gold, from an unknown boy with an offColour name, to The Reaper, the inspiration of the rebellion. I told of my challenges, my battles, my losses, my victories. I told him of everything, everything from Eo's death to the end of the Sovereigns' reign.

I told him of my life. We wrapped in an embrace, and Pax _knew_. He knew _everything_.


End file.
